<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baile conmigo, solo conmigo by yawwwrp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653974">baile conmigo, solo conmigo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp'>yawwwrp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Changbin's sister gets married, he has to take dancing lessons. He learns a bit more than just a waltz though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. dance a little bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yoooooooooooo~</p><p>i hope yall are doing well!<br/>im in desperate need of coffee and a vacation right now :(</p><p>hope you all have a wonderful tuesday and take care! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand why I have to take dancing lessons if you’re the one getting married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin eyed the giant chocolate cookie frappuccinos with whipped cream his sister, her two best friends and his own two best friends were drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister let out a sigh. “Because I don’t want my brother to embarrass me at my wedding. So you’ll go and take dancing lessons because you love your sister. And Jisung and Chan said they would come with you. Oh, also don’t forget that you still have to tell me who your plus one is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’d take either Jisung or Chan”, Changbin grumbled as his friends excitedly chatted about something with the two bridesmaids. “Though I’m not sure if I’d ask them now since they straight up stabbed me in the back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister rolled her eyes at him and took a sip of her drink. She had invited all of them to come along for her dress fitting, which, Changbin understood that she wanted her bridesmaids there, maybe even Changbin but he just couldn’t make sense of why she would want Jisung and Chan there. Until she had explained that they were nicer to her than Changbin was and she needed to hear some compliments because she was stressed out with the wedding planning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t take either of them because I invited them to the wedding as guests. So you will find yourself a cute boy or girl to take, you will take dancing lessons and you will not hold any cringy speeches. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as so often before, all Changbin could do when his sister was like this was to resign himself to his fate and nod with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the trio of boys made their way to their first dancing lesson, Changbin was worrying throughout the whole car ride. He had never danced before and besides…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have to have a partner? Like for dancing? We don’t have one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung turned around in the front seat to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “I asked Chan last night to be my dance partner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, his friends stabbed him in the back and Changbin sputtered around for a minute before he could properly articulate his hurt feelings regarding this most recent betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding was only three months away and though the dancing lessons were every week, Changbin was extremely worried about making an absolute fool out of himself. Especially in front of Jisung and Chan who would never ever ever let him live it down, he knew that for a fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They set foot into the dance studio to find only a handful of other people there. For a moment, Changbin had high hopes that at least one of these people must be here on their own and was looking for a partner, though said hopes were quickly crushed when he realized all the other participants in the class were couples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About a minute before the class started, a guy around his own age walked in with a smile and Changbin couldn’t help but check him out. He was good looking, had a nice smile and most importantly, he was here alone - which meant that Changbin could potentially find a dance partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he decided to ask the guy, he stepped up to the front of the group and started introducing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi guys, my name is Lee Minho. I’ll be your dance teacher for this class, don’t worry -  l look young but I’ve been doing this for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave them a wink and multiple middle aged ladies let out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so does everyone have a partner already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The groups split up, leaving Changbin to stand alone on the side of the room and Minho’s eyes took in the crowd for a moment before his eyes landed on Changbin. He raised an eyebrow at him and Changbin felt extremely exposed for some reason. This guy definitely had an intense stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll need someone to be my dance partner to show you the dance moves. Sorry, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Changbin a moment to realize that Minho was talking to him and he could feel his cheeks heat up. “Changbin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s face split into a wide grin and he gestured towards him. “Great, nice to meet you, Changbin. Would you be so kind and assist me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin could feel the others eyes on him and vaguely heard a quiet whistle coming from Jisung. He hesitated for a moment though just standing there was probably making him look even weirder so he stepped forward to Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great. Alright we’ll start with some basics.” He turned to face Changbin, placing his hands on his waist and shoulder and telling him where to put his own hands on Minho. Changbin was pretty sure that his head must look like a tomato by now and tried his best to avoid facing the other people in the room while Minho was explaining to them what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay and now you will step like this”, he leaned forward and Changbin stumbled for a moment. “It’s okay, just follow the steps I’m taking okay? Right foot first, then left, then side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin was pretty sure he heard Chan laugh but he was too preoccupied with Minho guiding him around, too close to be good for his blood pressure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The session went by in a blur and luckily without any overly awkward instances, except for that one time that Changbin tripped over his own feet and almost fell backwards, only being caught by Minho’s arms around his waist. His friends definitely let out a whistle then and Changbin decided that as soon as his sister’s wedding was over, he would find himself new friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like an eternity, Minho let go of Changbin to check on the other couples and Changbin let out a deep sigh. Why on earth did he have to be the only one without a dance partner in a class led by a very handsome and very talented dancer? He was, in fact, embarrassing himself and it was very much not good for his health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost didn’t notice when Minho returned to him and told the group that the first class was over and he was looking forward to meeting them again next week, jumping a little when Minho clasped a hand to his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did really well today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on Minho’s face seemed genuine and his eyes crinkled a bit at the corners and maybe it was just Changbin’s insatiable need for praise from others but he could swear his heart did a little twist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for stepping on your foot earlier…” He saw Jisung and Chan pack up their stuff out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t think dancing is for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho shook his head at him. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you there. You have impressive hips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with this statement and another little wink from Minho, Changbin was dragged out of the building by his friends and was in for a long car ride full of jokes at his expense.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i don't dance (without you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyooooooo~</p><p>i hope everyone is having a lovely sunday!<br/>chapter title for this comes from the song of the same name by enrique iglesias pls dont judge me skgjlksdhlgks</p><p>wishing you all an extra fresh day/night and stay safe! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every week, Changbin and his friends would drag themselves to the dance class and every week, Chan and Jisung would pair up together, leaving Changbin to feel like an absolute idiot dancing with Minho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had realized a few things over the past four weeks of dance classes. The first thing Changbin realized was this:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something going on between Chan and Jisung. At first, he had thought that they just liked to watch Changbin struggle, but after a while he noticed that Chan was treating Jisung with even more affection as usual while Jisung was even clumsier than usual around him. From Chan complimenting Jisung’s god awful patchwork sweater at work to Jisung getting flustered when Chan brought him his favorite dessert  during lunch break and ultimately Jisung ranting about the intern that kept flirting with Chan - Changbin had witnessed all of it and when he finally put two and two together, he couldn’t help but laugh hysterically in the breakroom, much to the confusion of his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to not mention anything to them for now though, excited to see how their awkward dance around their feelings would eventually turn out. He still kept a close eye on their shenanigans though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing Changbin realized that maybe he was not the worst dancer in the world after all. Minho kept telling him that he was doing really well and even though he believed in the beginning that Minho was just being nice so as not to lose a paying customer of his class, it seemed that maybe he was being genuine after all when Changbin felt himself messing steps up less and less each week. His sister seemed to not believe him at all however, sticking to constantly rolling her eyes at Changbin whenever he mentioned Minho’s compliments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing Changbin realized, and most definitely the most stressful, terrible, awful, unnecessarily complicated thing, was that he quite possibly had developed a crush on their dance teacher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had started like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During their second dance class, Minho had immediately pulled him close to demonstrate their next set of dance steps, keeping his eyes fixed on Changbin’s in an intense stare that Changbin found equally as hard to look away from as it was to keep the eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho’s constant encouragements of “Hold me closer” or “Put your arm on my waist” also most certainly did not help, especially when said touches made him realize that Minho’s baggy t-shirt was hiding solid, impressive, muscle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had left that session with pink cheeks and an awkward goodbye to Minho and maybe, just maybe, he still thought about it when he crawled into bed that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At their third class, Changbin had decided to completely ignore any and all strange heart flutterings that Minho’s words and touches caused in him and focused on the dancing itself, though that became increasingly harder when Minho kept showering him in praise after every figure they had gone through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho ended the session with another wink at Changbin and a final “You’re doing so well, Changbin. You’re really nice to dance with.” and that time, it stayed with Changbin for days and days until his supervisor at work finally asked him why he seemed so distracted during their meetings lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dance lesson number four was the one that basically the straw that broke the camel’s back. For some reason, even though he would definitely not need any complicated latin dance moves during his sister’s wedding, he found himself following Minho’s guide as usual, eventually ending up practically pressed flush against the other and for a second he wondered if this position would finally get Chan and Jisung to break their strange tension before he realized that Minho was staring at him with dark eyes, seemingly forgetting that other people were in the room with them, licking his bottom lip while he held Changbin close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was the exact moment that Changbin realized he actually did not ever want his sister to get married because that would mean that his dancing lessons would end and Minho would never look at him like that again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a rainy Tuesday afternoon when Changbin left the office and stopped at a coffee shop on his way home to get himself a pick me up after a particularly long meeting. The last person he would have expected to run into at that particular coffee shop was Minho - and yet, there he was, smiling at him from a corner table, looking up from his phone when he heard Changbin’s voice rattling off a coffee order to the barista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changbin!” He waved at him to make him join him at the table and Changbin’s fight or flight reflex kicked in for a moment, wondering if he should. Letting out a sigh, he approached Minho’s table and sat down on the chair across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t expect to see you here. This is quite far away from the dance studio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled at him and rested his chin in his hands, propped up on his elbows. “I live just down the street from here. What are you up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was again, the way too intense eye contact and Changbin sucked in a breath, fixing his eyes at the table, hoping that Minho couldn’t hear his heart beating faster than a teenager’s on prom night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just on my way home from work. Do you uh, are you having a class today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho let out a little laugh and leaned back, taking a sip from his iced coffee. “Not today, no. Why? Would you like me to give you a private lesson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin almost choked on his spit as he stared back at Minho who laughed at his shocked expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kidding. I am curious though… Why exactly are you taking dancing lessons? Trying to impress someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He very nearly blurted out that he wanted to impress Minho but bit his tongue. “No, I’m invited to a wedding, so I have to learn to dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho raised an eyebrow and nodded. “I see, I need to congratulate them at the next lesson. I didn’t want to assume anything but I could tell that they’re a cute couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin was confused. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two guys that always come with you. Are they not the ones getting married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughing fit that overcame Changbin bewildered Minho to the point of asking him if he was okay and the two girls at the table next to them to move to a different table. When Changbin finally settled down, he wiped a stray tear that escaped his left eye away and cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry… ha ha… they’re not, uh, they’re not getting married. They’re my best friends and I’m not sure if they know that they’re into each other. So maybe don’t congratulate them just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Minho’s mouth turned into a little O and the tips of his ears turned red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god… I’m so sorry, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.” Minho’s strange assumption actually made Changbin’s awkwardness and nervousness dissipate into a cloud of smoke, metaphorically speaking. “It’s my sister’s wedding and they’re invited too, so that’s why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see.” Minho was quiet for a moment before he continued. “Well, I’m sure your wedding date will be happy to dance with you, you’re doing really well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin snorted in response. “I don’t even have a date yet. If I can’t find one soon I might just have to drag you with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words left his mouth before he could stop them and when he realized what he had just said, his eyes widened and it felt like his heart had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be honored”, Minho replied with yet another wink, finishing his coffee. “Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin could feel that his face must be bright red but since Minho just played it cool, he would just have to try and do the same. “Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho gestured to the waitress for the check before leaning forward, a little closer to Changbin, a bright smile on his face. “Great, then you can go and catch a movie with me. After all, we should have a date first before you invite me to your sister’s wedding, right?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please lemme know your thots! :D</p><p>also feel free to hit me up on instagram (@childish.changbino) or tumblr (changbin-enthusiast)! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>